Sesshoumaru's Selfless Victory
by xxKuroyurixx
Summary: Naraku has grown more powerful and confident and is using Rin to manipulate Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru has two choices kill Inuyasha and let Rin live or defy Naraku and watch her die...
1. A Bargain For A Life

A Bargain for a Life

This is my first ever fanfiction. If I am allowed to dedicate stories then I dedicate this one to my friend Bre. She's the one who introduced to me in the first place. This is the whole story though there isn't much dialogue (that's something I hope to improve on). I know it's long but I hope you like it!

Rin combed her way through the foliage. The sky was cloudless and the air was moist and humid. She reached for the flower she had been searching for. Satisfied she plucked it and added it to her bouquet. She glanced over to Lord Sesshoumaru who sat under the large willow. Their eyes met for an instant and she smiled. It had been such a beautiful day that she had managed to ignore Jaken's constant bickering. However, she had noticed Lord Sesshoumaru had appeared more tense and wondered about her lord's behaviour. Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind. Rin frantically ran over to Ah and Un to avoid being blown away.

"My Lord!" Jaken exclaimed, "It appears there is someone coming this way!".

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat under the tree. Rin recognized the expression on his face as the one he wore when something bad was going to happen and she tightened her hold on Ah and Un. The wind suddenly subsided and a man appeared in the clearing.

"Greetings Sesshoumaru.", the man said as he smiled.

"Ohhh, how dare you address my lord that way!", Jaken cried. The man ignored him and continued to smile maliciously at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, instead he addressed Jaken.

"Jaken, take Rin and get out of the way."

"Ohh my Lord, but I could never leave you!", Jaken said as he stepped up beside Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's expression grew grim and Jaken knew better than to argue with him, especially when this character was involved.

"As you wish my lord.", Jaken sighed and he ran over to Rin who was already mounted on Ah and Un.

"Naraku, have you come to finish our fight?", Sesshoumaru asked the man. Rin looked over her shoulder as Jaken led them away. "So this man is named Naraku. I wonder what he wants with Lord Sesshoumaru.", Rin thought to herself. The man named Naraku continued to smile.

"As much as I'm looking forward to it we must save our fight for another day. I have a task for you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku, aiming to slice him with his claws. "Naraku, you fool. You secured your death when you came after me expecting to do your work." Naraku jumped out of the way and landed unharmed. His malicious smile was replaced with one of amusement.

"Sesshoumaru, this particular task may interest you.", Naraku said. "How so?" Sesshoumaru asked, still glaring at Naraku.

Naraku jumped into a tree trying to keep distance between himself and Sesshoumaru. "I want you to kill Inuyasha."

"I will kill InuYasha on my own terms. But first I will kill you." Sesshoumaru raced toward Naraku drawing his tensaiga. "I sincerely doubt that. And as for killing Inuyasha, you don't have a choice." And with that, the man named Naraku vanished.

Sesshoumaru glared after Naraku. He had an uncomfortable feeling about Rin's safety. Naraku had attempted to kidnap Rin once before; had he resorted to this tactic again?

He cringed at the thought of being unnerved by Naraku. "I assure you Naraku, I will kill you and make you and make you pay for your insolence.", he thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru walked back into the forest in search of Rin and Jaken. A gentle wind threw his long silvery hair back and sent a chill down his spine. Something seemed amiss.

Rin sat curiously under the shade of the tree. Lord Sesshoumaru was in trouble, she knew that much. He was fighting with this man they called Naraku. But, Sesshoumaru was a great lord who had fought countless battles before she had met him. Surely, he would defeat Naraku and return soon. She turned to Jaken who had been mumbling to himself since they had left Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you so cruel to me, my lord?", Jaken sobbed. "My duty is to serve you but you always force me to run away and defend this useless human child." Jaken turned to Rin who had been watching him. "What do you want?", Jaken sneered.

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru going to return safely Jaken?", she asked.

"Of course! Lord Sesshoumaru is the greatest of fighters. He will defeat Naraku in no time at all.", Jaken scoffed. "But that Naraku fellow is quite devious, I wonder how my lord is doing." Suddenly, Jaken began to sob hysterically. Rin jumped up, careful not to disturb Jaken in his present state, and crept over to the meadow she had spied when they had arrived there. She would finish her bouquet for Lord Sesshoumaru and return before Jaken noticed she was gone. She motioned for Ah and Un to keep quiet and ran off.

In the meadow, she found many wild flowers. As she reached to pick up a blue one, she noticed she was being watched. She turned to find a girl, similar to her in size gazing back at her from the other side of the meadow. Rin ran over to meet her and introduced herself. The girl said nothing.

"Would you like to play with me? I really can't play with Lord Sesshoumaru, he's busy. And Jaken doesn't like to play with me very much. I know, how about we pick more flowers? I like the one in your hair." Again the girl said nothing. Rin then noticed the large mirror the girl held. The girl had pale skin and her eyes seemed hollow just like..just like.. Rin stepped back theis girl's eyes were like Kohaku's when he had turned against her.

"D-do you know Kohaku? Are you here to take me away too?", Rin asked. Again, the girl said nothing; instead, she held the mirror up at Rin. Rin gazed into the mirror. She felt dizzy, as if she was being drawn into the mirror. She started to panic and tried to run away. She really _was_ being drawn into the mirror. But she had realized this too late. She collapsed and the strange girl walked away with Rin's soul trapped in the mirror.

Sesshoumaru strode into the clearing. He saw Jaken moping under the tree beside Ah and Un, but where was Rin? Jaken looked up.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, you return unharmed. Did you defeat Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"Jaken," he asked, "Where is Rin?". Jaken looked frantically around him for Rin but she was no where in sight. "So it was all a distraction.", Sesshoumaru murmured to himself. He left Jaken and walked in the direction of the meadow. He was certain Rin would have gone off to pick flowers there. Jaken sprinted behind him, desperate not to be left behind again. Suddenly, Sesshoumrau stopped walking, so suddenly that Jaken bumped into him. Jaken looked into the meadow trying to find what had stopped his Lord. There in the meadow, with her flowers still in hand, lay Rin. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. Her body wasn't moving but he was sure she wasn't dead. Naraku must have done something to her to pressure him into fighting Inuyasha. Jaken gasped in surprise.

"My lord is she dead?", he asked. "No.", Sesshoumaru answered. If Rin had simply been killed by Naraku, he could easily revive her with his tensaiga. Naraku must have known this as well. Sesshoumaru wondered what had happened to Rin. He lifted Rin's body and carried her in his arms. " My lord, could Naraku have done this to her? Wait, where are you going?", Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru paused. Naraku's scent was still quite strong. He had probably expected Sesshoumaru to concede to his plan and follow him to tell him such. " My lord, are you going to find Naraku? My Lord wait for me!". Jaken ran after Sesshoumaru. Then he paused, turned around and went to retrieve Ah and Un from the meadow. He lead Ah and Un beside him and ran to catch up with his lord."


	2. To The Den of Evil

To The Den of Evil

The full moon illuminated all the shadows in the small hut. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome shared a blanket while Miroko slept sitting against the wall. The only ones awake were Kirara and Inuyasha. All day he had sensed his presence but he could not pick up a scent, until now. Naraku was close extremely close but that was not all that bothered Inuyasha. He had also picked up Sesshoumaru's scent. He stood up and left the hut.

He had vowed to kill Naraku, to avenge Kikyou's death, the death of Sango's clan of demon exterminators, free her brother Kohaku of Naraku' spell and relieve the monk Miroku of the curse that had left a wind tunnel in his hand. Defeating Naraku would also bring him closer to finding the rest of the jewel shards. And he would fulfill his ultimate goal of becoming a bona fide demon. "Inuyasha."Miroku stood at the door of the hut, his voice was stern but he was facing the moon. "I have also felt a dark formidable presence for some time but I was not certain if it was Naraku." Miroku cast a questioning glance at Inuyasha. "Were you planning on leaving us and hunting Naraku on your own?" Inuyasha would not meet his gaze. "So what if I was? You guys would only get in my way anyway." Miroku ignored the indirect insult. "Even if that is the case, are you forgetting that we all bear a grudge against Naraku? It is as much our battle as it is yours, please don't forget that." Inuyasha turned to face Miroku but found Kagome and Sango facing him, clearly upset about his idea to exclude them. "Fine, since you guys are all awake anyways let's go." Sango glared at him and went back inside to get her weapon. Kagome cast him a warning look and went after Sango. "Honestly how can he be so rude?", she thought to herself. Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe his confidence meant that they might finally defeat Naraku this time.

Inside his castle, Naraku watched Sesshoumaru through Kanna's mirror. He had hoped that Sesshoumaru would have agreed to his plan but secretly he had known that he would not. Perhaps if he knew the danger the human child he carried was in he would change his mind. "Kagura," he called. Kagura appeared before the screen and bowed. "Show our guest in." Kagura bowed again and left.

She met Sesshoumaru at the entrance to the castle. "Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome.", she said. Sesshoumaru did not return the warm welcome. "Where is Naraku?", he demanded. Kagura frowned, did he always have to be so cold towards her? "He has been expecting you.", she answered. She led Sesshoumaru to the veranda that Naraku was sitting on. "Sesshoumaru, I wasn't expecting to see you and your entourage so soon." Naraku smiled at Sesshoumaru and then looked down at Rin who he still held in his arms. "And how is the human girl doing?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. He lay her body on Ah and Un and drew his sword. "I haven't come about the human girl. I am here to kill you Naraku." Naraku's eyes widened in alarm. But his face was quickly masked with a smile of amusement. "Sesshoumaru, surely you are smarter than that. Rin's soul has been removed from her body," he called for Kanna to come forth. "Kanna has placed her soul in one of my rooms. If you kill Inuyasha her soul will be returned to her. But the longer her soul is kept from her body, the less her chances of survival are."

Sesshoumaru didn't move, then he sheaved his sword, "What's this? Is he surrendering?", Naraku thought to himself. Suddenly the earth started to pulse and Sesshoumaru's eyes turned bright red. Naraku frowned; this was not what he had expected. Jaken noticing what was happening, lead Ah and Un and Rin to safety. A large gust of wind sent him crashing to the ground. "Quickly, we must escape before we are all killed in Lord Sesshoumaru's rage."

Sesshoumaru had fully transformed now. He growled and snarled at Naraku ; this time he would not escape. Kagura stepped back. Sesshoumaru was enormous. Perhaps, he could defeat Naraku this time and finally bring her the freedom she desired.

Sesshoumaru pounced on Naraku. Naraku jumped out of the way. The veranda was smashed and melting from the acid dribbling from Sesshoumaru's mouth. More than ever, Naraku wished to absorb Sesshoumaru's power. He knew that it would be difficult to absorb Sesshoumaru now nevertheless overtake him. Naraku allowed himself to transform. His long crab like claws sprung out towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged the attacks and let his teeth sink into the claw. He thrust Naraku aside. Naraku rose from the debris and jumped at Sesshoumaru.

Jaken sighed a long depressed sigh. Once again, he had been forced to abandon his lord in battle. He looked back to Rin's motionless body. For a human child she hadn't been so bad. Jaken sighed again. If only he could redeem himself, maybe Lord Sesshoumaru would value him again. Suddenly, Jaken's eyes brightened. "I know how to redeem myself before Lord Sesshoumaru!", Jaken cried. With that, he turned around and rushed into Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha and the group trudged on. Naraku's scent was heavy in the air. Inuyasha turned around. Kagome's usually cheery look was replaced with one of horror. "Inuyasha look!", she cried and she pointed to the trees in the distance. "It's Sesshoumaru!". Inuyasha looked up. Indeed, it was Sesshoumaru, but the sight of him in this form told Inuyasha he was with Naraku. "Inuyasha's brother in this form looks so frightening.", Shippo exclaimed. "Feh," Inuyasha sneered, "He isn't so tough." Miroku nodded in agreement with Shippo. "It's hard to believe that Inuyasha ever beat him.", Sango said. "And just what is that suppose to mean!", Inuyasha yelled. "Calm down Inuyasha.", Kagome said. " I'll bet he's with Naraku. If we keep him in our sights we'll find Naraku's castle."

Jaken weaved in and out of the rooms. Naraku had said that Rin's soul was being kept in one of the rooms; all he had to do was find out which one. Ah and Un followed him, carrying Rin on their back. Jaken slid open a screen door. A demon jumped out at him. "Take this!", he cried. He raised his two head staff at and engulfed it in flames. The demon cried out in pain and dissolved into a pile of ashes. Jaken looked into the room and noticed the glowing white orb it had been protecting. The orb floated towards Rin and disappeared inside her. Immediately her eyes fluttered open. "Jaken!", she exclaimed. "HAHAHA! I did it!", Jaken laughed, giddy at his accomplishment. "Wait Jaken, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?", Rin asked, her eyes wide with concern. "Lord Sesshoumaru is fighting against Naraku.". Rin rushed to hug Jaken . Her jester caught him off guard and left him stunned. Quickly, Rin dashed outside. When Jaken had come to his senses, Rin was gone. "Oh no! That foolish child must have gone in search of Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin come back!", Jaken called.

Inuyasha jumped over the walls of Naraku's castle. Kagome and Shippo held tight onto his back while Kirara carried Sango and Miroku over. "This way!", he called and they headed to the front of the castle. There they found Sesshoumaru and Naraku engaged in battle. Naraku's claws were bound around Sesshoumaru's hind legs. Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to wrestle free. Naraku was trying to absorb him again. He had added a new trick to his book; stealing energy. Sesshoumaru felt his power slowly slipping away. "Inuyasha, are you going to interfere?", Miroku asked. "This is Sesshoumaru's fight. I'm not lifting a finger to help him.", Inuyasha said "But if I find an opening, I'm taking Naraku down." Naraku turned to face Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, you seem to have brought your brother to me anyway.", Naraku smiled. "Inuyasha, watch as I destroy you brother; you will share a similar fate." Suddenly, one of Naraku's claws pierced Sesshoumaru's shoulder .Then he unleashed his poisonous fumes. "Lord Sesshoumaru!", Rin cried. Sango looked up. "Look! On the roof!", she exclaimed. Everyone looked up to see Rin sprawled on her hands and knees. "Stupid girl, she's gonna get killed!", said Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Rin jumped off the roof onto Sesshoumaru's back. "Is she crazy!", Inuyasha exclaimed. Rin hung on to Sesshoumaru's right ear. He shook his head trying to throw her off and she dangled in his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm not going to leave you. Remember? I said I'll follow you… forever."

Sesshoumaru hesitated and then stopped shaking his head. Reluctantly he allowed Rin to climb on to his head. Naraku laughed. "I see you have your human child back. Unfortunately for you now you will both die." Naraku started glowing bright red. "Witness my power!", he cried and unleashed a powerful beam at Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, you have to protect the girl!", Kagome exclaimed. "I'm on it!", Inuyasha called back. He raced in the direction of the beam. He secretly cursed his sympathy for humans knowing that saving the human girl meant saving Sesshoumaru as well. He swung his mighty sword and aimed his wind scar at Naraku.


	3. A Well Deserved Rest

The tetsaiga's wind scar was barreling straight at Naraku, but it was too late the beam was mere feet away from Sesshoumaru now. "I'm not going to leave you, Lord Sesshoumaru.", Rin whispered as she clung onto his fur. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru let out a loud growl and broke free of Naraku's claws. He raced straight at the beam. Naraku grinned triumphantly. "There is no way he will survive.", he thought to himself. But Sesshoumaru ran into the beam, and attacked right through it. His teeth tore off a chunk of Naraku's shoulder and arm. Everyone gaped in surprise. Naraku grimaced at his mutilated upper torso. "How did he manage to attack me?", Naraku thought to himself in anger and awe. In a gust of wind, he and the entire castle had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru had transformed back to his normal form. Rin lay unmoving in his arms. He looked down at her in deep regret. "Lord Sesshoumaru!", Jaken called. "You are unharmed!" Sesshoumaru didn't turn around. Jaken saw Rin in his arms. "Is she dead?". Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Lord Sesshoumaru?", Sesshoumaru looked at Rin in surprise. How could she still be alive? Her eyes opened. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me Lord Sesshoumaru?"she asked.

"Don't speak, you are badly wounded.", he said. Rin coughed violently. She closed her eyes and let herself rest in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others watched from a distance. Kagome walked towards Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru turned around but said nothing to her.

"Kagome be careful!", Sango called out to her."Umm, may I treat her? I mean, I don't mean to impose but she inhaled a lot of those poisonous fumes and the medication from my time might…" Sesshoumaru lay Rin on the grass.

"Thanks.", Kagome murmered. Nervously, she gave Rin some medication. "Maybe he's not so bad." Kagome thought to herself, "but, he's still pretty intimidating." When Kagome had finished treating Rin, she ran back to Inuyasha and the group. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and walked into the forest.

"Damn it. Naraku's scent has disappeared again. Leave it Sesshoumaru to let him escape.", Inuyasha growled angrily. "If you guys had let me take off on my own, I would have finished Naraku off once and for all."

"Perhaps," Sango contemplated. " But now that Naraku's been injured, he will be more vulnerable if we find him, right?"

"You mean when we find him." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles. "That's the spirit Inuyasha.", Kagome said smiling; this setback hadn't fazed Inuyasha at all.

"Hmmm, it appears that Inuyasha isn't the only one who inherited his father's feelings for people."Miroku mused. Inuyasha frowned.

"It's still hard to believe that someone like Sesshoumaru, who claimed he had no use for humans, would care for a human child." Kagome smiled. "Maybe Sesshoumaru isn't as bad as we once thought."

Rin awoke under the shade of the willow tree. She sat up. Her head hurt and she had a few scrapes, but she was okay. Lord Sesshoumaru sat beside her. His eyes were closed and there was a large bloodstain in his kimono where Naraku had pierced him. His eyes opened and he stared back at her.

"It's my fault you got hurt, isn't it Lord Sesshoumaru.", she looked down at the grass and began to cry.

"Stop that, Rin.", Sesshoumaru said. Rin tried to force back the tears and looked helplessly at Sesshoumaru.

"Come here." he ordered. Rin moved towards him and stopped. Sesshoumaru reached out his hand to her face and brushed the tears from her cheek. Rin stifled a sob and sat beside him. "Then you forgive me?", she asked. 'Don't put yourself in danger like that again." Sesshoumaru answered. Rin smiled. She rested her head against his shoulder and quickly fell back to sleep. Sesshoumaru looked over at her and couldn't help letting himself smile just a little. To think, this human girl had risked her life just to be with him. At one time he might have called her foolish, but now she seemed invaluable. He recalled how tired he had felt while Naraku's claws had drained his energy. It was Rin's voice that brought him the surge of energy he had needed to defeat Naraku. But in the end, it had not mattered to him whether or not he was victorious, Rin's life was all that had mattered. "Rin.". He murmured her name, closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
